


Metamorphosis

by sp00kworm



Series: Papa Emeritus Nihil [2]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Corpse Eating, Demon AU, Demons, Destruction, F/M, Gore, Murder, Papa Nil is a demon, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slaughter, Witch Trials, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Papa Nil was content in the human realm, living a mortal life was not as hard as he initially first thought. He forgets one thing. He is still a demon, and demons need to eat. Malnourished and forced into a state of madness his demon form takes over and wreaks havoc on those around it.





	Metamorphosis

The human realm was puzzling at first. Full of customs and social cues that Nihil had never had to be aware of before. Demons were forward creatures, hate, lust, all emotions swirled into physical expressions for all to see, but humans hid these little things well and so Nihil struggled to hold conversations correctly without upsetting someone. Basic feelings like hunger were something he didn’t understand, and it was hard learning to grasp the own outcries of his own body at first. Hunger meant food, and food was easily acquirable. The Sister had smiled at him with a slightly disturbed expression as he licked the cheese off a pizza slice with a long, forked tongue, his eyes glowing a disturbing gold, the pupils growing rectangular as he swallowed the mouth of cheese with a moan of delight. She scuffed his ear as he made more exaggerated delighted noises. The food helped with the hunger cravings, and he was delighted to learn about new morsels and even more delighted to have sisters of sin feed him small cubes. The Sister Imperator was quick to put a stop to his ways but would bring him strange snacks he had never had from time to time. The demon would delight in licking her fingers clean of the morsels. 

Months of human food satisfied the hunger rolling in his stomach for a time. Nihil rolled over in his bed and groaned before reaching for more of the hard candies the Sister Imperator had brought him back from her trip into the city. They were sweet but sour in the middle as sherbet cracked open across the tongue. Sneakily, Nil placed one on his tongue and rolled onto his belly with a sigh. Sleep wouldn’t come, and he felt a strange churning in his stomach. It had been persistent for weeks now. His abdomen clenched with another rumble and he pouted, crunching into the sherbet lemon and licking at the sweet treat inside the hard candy shell. Gasping, Nihil clutched at the sheets as a wave of pain rippled up from his gut. Cursing he pushed himself up on shaking arms and looked down at his bare torso. 

“What is going on?” The stomach muscles convulsed, and the clenching rippled up his abdominal muscles in a wave. His neck stiffened as his nerves seared in agony. With a choked cry he pushed the covers away, his toes curling as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The demon felt another ripple run through his body as he tried to take calming breaths. Placing a hand over his chest he felt his finger nails stretch and grow back into black claws, his slow black heart trembled and sputtered in his chest and Nihil trembled reaching for his night stand and the calling bell. His hand stopped before the pulling mechanism, shaking hard. Thoughts of what could happen should he call anyone flashed through his head and he retreated into himself, pulling himself back up on the bed and tucking his knees to his bare chest. The scars on his back throbbed as he curled into a tight ball, trembling as cold sweats washed over him. 

The rolling pain burned his finger tips for hours it seemed like until it subsided enough for him to uncurl partially. Whimpering he reached for his bedside table again and felt for anything he could use to numb the pain that thrummed like a poison. His fingers grazed the table drawer handle before something washed over him. His mismatched eyes widened as his muscled convulsed and Nihil screamed, reaching for his head to grip his hair as his head pulsed. A crack sounded as his horns shifted in his skull and he cut his fingers as they twisted and grew, grazing against his fingertips. A rumble sounded in his body again and his shoulder’s squared as great needles burst from his spine, Black thorns ripped open his skin, great points bristling like a wave. Nihil dry heaved over the edge of the bed, his eyes shifting as his skull grew and widened, more sockets opening as the skin peeled away, flaking in strips onto the floor. Bones cracked and shifted in their sockets as they lengthened and strengthened, and Nil’s black claws tore through the mattress beneath him as he bit into a feathered pillow to muffle his cries.

Wailing he watched his his toes spread and curled in on themselves before his feet folded and shifted. Dark coarse hair sprouted over his lower half as the legs became goat like, great shined hooves struggled against the covers, tangling in the sheets clumsily. As his spine cracked and stretched Nil shook and watched the sockets of his skull face fill with great rolling eyes as his mouth filled with sharpened teeth, jagged and irregular in shape. The demon’s forehead reinforced itself and connected to the great curving black horns sprouting from his hair line and Nil hissed, his tongue lolling out, the forked end catching against his own sharp teeth. Mismatched gold, dark and white goat eyes stared back at him as he rose from the bed, twitching as his shoulders moved left and right, trying to accommodate for a pair of wings he did not have. Slowly, he made his way to the mirror, his horns tangling in the lights as he moved across the room, a great snapping leathery tail beating and curling around his own unstable legs. Peering at himself, he flexed his great shoulders with a rumble, clawed hand clenching as he watched nothing burst from his back. Clouded and confused, the beast howled at itself, eyes rolling in different directions as it shot at the mirror. His horns burst through the reflective glass and the demon roared again before tearing its head free and clattering through the room to the balcony. Large clumsy claws couldn’t open the mechanism and the demon smashed its arm through the glass door and shutter before clambering through the hole.

Opening its dark coloured mouth, white skull face bright in the light, it peered to the heavens and howled an unearthly cry, stomach crying for blood in it’s fury. Nil closed himself away in his own mind, consciousness wavering and clouded as he watched the creature begin to move, its strides growing in confidence, kicking up dirt as it picked up speed, tearing up the landscape as it moved and jumped, great eight-foot-tall body smashing through the wildlife. The demon roared as it butted into a young tree, wedging horns under a branch before tearing the thick limb free of the trunk. Pulling the branch free it gripped it like a bat and smashed the wood into the tree, watching at the trunk exploded into flying pieces of bark and the log flew in an arc into another tree. The creature peered up at the dark sky again and hissed in ancient tongues, cursing the one below as it scratched its own back with great claws, reaching for the wings that had been broken from it’s back. Howling it continued forwards, scenting blood on the air and fresh meat as it’s stomach boiled with hunger for flesh and spirit.

The demon spluttered as it burst through the treeline, great hooves digging into the dirt as it stood before a village. The scent of burning flesh wafted on the wind and the creature huffed as it’s six eyes all focused on the centre of the village. A woman screamed from within a bonfire, her hair falling from her head as the great flames consumed her flesh. Nihil howled again and ran for the village, hooves thundering against the earth as he smashed through the well on the perimeter of the little colony. The pure water sizzled against the hairs on his legs, but he felt nothing as he crashed through another home in front of him and skidded into the centre of the town. The woman had fallen limp, her flesh charred black, her soul gone. The people cried in horror as Nihil reached the centre, flashing eyes focusing in different directions as it watched the flames consume the cross the woman had been staked to. The cries of ‘witch’ were replaced with screaming as the demon screamed, spittle flying from it’s mouth as it’s huge body swung around and claws grabbed for a young woman, babe held close to her chest. 

The towns people fled as the woman cried in the creature’s grasp, her hands flailing in front her face as it morphed into terror. The demon opened its maw and placed her head between them, holding her wriggling form in place before crunching down, splattering her skull into a mess of brain and bone. Nihil took another bite, grumbling as the innards gushed blood down his gullet. Blood dripped from between pink stained teeth as he finished the torso and dropped the body, the legs twitching with the remnants of the end of the woman’s spinal cord. The demon grumbled and looked at the fleeing residents before growling and launching after them, great clumsy body colliding with buildings, crushing children with falling rubble in their cribs. The woman’s child was crushed beneath the beast’s great hoof.

They fled to the church and the demon gave chase to the holy ground, body crashing through the iron gates tearing pieces of it out of the ground as it grasped a man by his ankle and gripped his back before twisting savagely, watching as the men went limp and grumbled licking his face before spotting a better prize. A small girl screamed as the demon ripped her from the church window and her mother’s arms. She reeked of youth and purity, her virgin blood humming. Nihil clutched her tightly and watched her face turn purple as she suffocated in his grasp. The creature delighted in consuming her body and blood, the power of the youth humming through its black blood. The adults chanted inside the hallowed grounds, paralyzed with fear as the demon reached in and plucked them out of the windows like chocolates from a box. The most resistance Nil received was a boy that plunged a finger into the tear duct of one rolling eye, the demon pierced him atop the spire in fury, cackling as the blood dripped down through the wooden roof onto the altar below. In boredom of the easy pickings Nihil crushed the church beneath great curling black horns and trampling hooves, howling as the people within wheezed and died in the rubble. The priest died his hands clutched together in the Lord’s Prayer as the demon stomped on his back, tongue rolling out of his mouth as it screamed its victory. 

The rest of the village hid beneath their homes in the cellars, shivering in the darkness of the earth as the creature roamed above them, occasionally smashing its clawed hand through their homes to grab them from their holes. The sunlight brought refuge and Nihil’s six eyes rolled in his armoured face as the first rays peaked over the horizon, harsh against eyes accustomed to darkness. The demon spat dark words as the sunlight grew stronger and clumsily stumbled back towards the shadowed darkness of the woods, leaving the smoking village behind it as it’s leathered tail dragged in the dirt behind hooved feet. 

Nihil awoke hours later. His body jolted awake as something scuttled past in the undergrowth. Birds circled above him in the air and he rolled over in the leaves, cringing as tacky blood grasped leaves and stuck them to his body. He could barely hold his weight with his arms and he trembled, gasping for breath as he pushed himself up onto his knees. The crows stopped circling and scattered into the branches, cawing at him as he struggled to stand on weak legs. Nil reached a hand up and shuddered as his torn fingertips met the hard grooves of curled horns. Wrapping his arms around himself he began the slow walk through the chilly morning forest, shuddering with exhaustion and confusion as he followed the carnage out of the woods. 

He had fallen at some point and laid in the grass, looking up at the crows that had followed him out of the woods, hoping for easy pickings. They squawked above him and circled, beady black eyes looking down at him. Nihil’s six eyes looked at the creatures, his claws scrapping at the grass around him as he tried to will himself to stay awake and get up again. The demon’s strength failed him, and he looked at the clouds, eye blinking independently as they looked at the sky. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop as he heard the crows swoop lower. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him and Nihil peeled his eyes open to see the intimidating figure of the Sister Imperator stood over him, hands on her large hips, her blond hair swinging behind her in a high pony tail. The intimidating woman uncrossed her arms and looked at him with wide blue eyes at the coagulated blood covering him then the long horns and many eyes peering back at her.

Nihil gazed at her face and gave a pointed toothy smile, stretching his hand out towards her, covered in sticky blood and dirt, “Sistor,” he drawled, trying to crawl towards her, his face a picture of confusion as his brain processed what may have happened, “What have I done, sistor?” She looked down at the creature crawling towards her and crouched in the grass before gently placing her hand in his hair, smoothing the twigs out of his cropped locks, “Papa, what happened? Why are you…covered in blood?” Sister pulled her hand away from his hair, clotted dots of blood stuck to her finger tips.  
Nihil’s face grew dark, faint images of gushing blood and bodies flashing through his head, “I do not know sister. I can’t…remember.” His head was foggy and he pressed his black claws into his head as he desperately tried to remember what he had done.  
The Sister looked at him with pity before waving her hands, standing up, “It is fine Nihil, lets get you home. We can figure out how to fix this, together.” Nihil nodded and allowed her to help him up, shuddering as other nuns appeared, carrying a warm heavy cloak, their faces pictures of horror and shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Demon Nil is amazing shush. Thanks for reading feedback is appreciated!


End file.
